


Some Things Never Change

by Danruu



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood Kink, Injury, M/M, Sex, implied past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danruu/pseuds/Danruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a kmeme prompt. Samson has a blood kink. (One-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> Some things never change, like my awful titles xD 
> 
> Written for a kmeme prompt: "Cullen gets wounded somehow and Samson is turned on by the sight of him bleeding. They then have sex.
> 
> \+ Everything is completely consensual  
> \+ Samson was the one to injure Cullen"
> 
> THIS HAS ART! By my wonderful friend Claypidgeons :D   
> SUPER NSFW, but have a look at it here:   
> http://artsypidgeons.tumblr.com/post/110011087999/samson-please-play-nice-quick-sketch-for

“Come on Commander; don’t tell me you’ve gone soft.”

 

Cullen only responded with a growl. Samson had always known how to wind him up, their sparring back in Kirkwall had always ended a little more violently than it should have, usually not finishing until someone had drawn blood. And then usually with him being pressed against the nearest hard surface. He tried not to flush at the memory, but Samson was smirking in that irritating way he did when he knew exactly what Cullen was thinking about. Some things never changed.

 

It was late, the training grounds blessedly empty, the only time Samson could really wander Skyhold freely. It worked for Cullen, who all but given up sleeping in favour of battle plans and drills. A chance to let off steam was welcome, and it was surprisingly easy to fall back into the old pattern with Samson, even after all that had happened.

 

But Samson wasn’t exactly the same as he had been before. The red lyrium had made him abnormally strong, but even now he was back on the blue lyrium the strength seemed to have remained. It had done him a lot of good, he was already less sickly looking, the red around his eyes had faded, and Cullen was constantly reminded of the man he’d known back in Kirkwall.

 

The clash of Samson’s sword against his shield snapped Cullen out of his thoughts, and he grit his teeth as he pushed back. The man back in Kirkwall hadn’t fought like this; Samson had learned tricks that Cullen didn’t recognise any more. It made blocking a little more difficult, a lot more in fact, and suddenly he saw a flash of steel and felt a sudden blossoming pain where his neck met his shoulder.

 

“Maker’s balls...” Samson muttered, throwing down his sword and shield and moving over to Cullen, who still looked a little dazed as he knelt in the grass. “You really have lost your touch Commander.”

 

“Fuck you.” Cullen spat back, but he grinned even as his hand came away from his shoulder slick with blood. “You’ve never got me that deep before.”

 

Samson snorted at the possible innuendo, and started pulling at the straps on Cullen’s armour to get a proper look at the damage. “Maybe I was just teaching you a lesson for letting your form slide so much. I expected better really.” The heavy breastplate fell away to reveal a deep laceration, not deep enough to be life-threatening but bleeding enough to make a show of it. Samson tried not to show how much that stirred a side of him he thought was long gone.

 

Cullen hissed as Samson prodded around his shoulder, a hand gripping Samson’s own shoulder in a way that was pleasantly familiar. The blood was sticking Cullen’s shirt to the wound, and Samson didn’t hesitate as he tore the shirt away from it completely, only afterwards taking a moment to admire the skin he’d revealed. The way the red looked against the pale, he felt his pulse quicken.

 

His stare did not go unnoticed. “Well, this takes me back...” Cullen laughed, a little breathless. “You always did have strange tastes.”

 

Samson paused for a moment. He knew he should get that wound wrapped up, the Commander might not be at risk of bleeding out, but if it got infected... But the logical thoughts were being lost as he watched one stray droplet of blood run down Cullen’s scarred chest. His finger caught it, and as his eyes met the other man’s he brought it up to his mouth.

 

Fuck it.

 

Samson practically growled as he pushed Cullen to the ground, the man gasping not just from pain as his hands pulled Samson on top of him. The kiss was feverish, rough, just like they had always been in Kirkwall. Some things didn’t change, like the way Cullen was already unlacing his own breeches eagerly with his uninjured side.

 

It was as much of an invitation as Samson ever needed, and he helped by practically tearing the leather from Cullen’s legs before settling between those pale thighs he’d missed more than he cared to admit.

 

“You’d better make this quick, I’d rather not get caught here.” Cullen smirked a little, trying to move his right arm but wincing and giving up. Samson always preferred him pliant anyway.

 

“Imagine what people would say, seeing the virtuous Commander Cullen bested in all ways by the monster Samson...” Samson grinned, shoving two fingers into his mouth. One of them still had a trace of Cullen’s blood on them, and it only served to make him move faster.

 

Cullen’s whine as Samson’s fingers breached him quickly turned into another hiss of pain as he jolted too suddenly. Samson couldn’t help but chuckle. “Just lay back and think of the Inquisition, it’ll stop you bleeding out, which would be awkward for us both.”

 

“Maker I hate you sometimes...” Cullen muttered, biting his lip to stifle a moan as Samson’s fingers scissored gently inside him, stretching him like he hadn’t been stretched in so long. Samson only laughed, watching keenly as another stray line of blood made its way uninterrupted down the Commander’s chest. It was sinfully beautiful to watch, and Samson was mesmerised by it, at least until a huff from Cullen himself drew his attention back.

 

“You’ve just stabbed me in the shoulder Sam; I don’t think you have to worry too much about hurting me right now.” Sam. How long had it been since Cullen had called him Sam? Too long.

 

But Samson didn’t take any more time to reminiscence on memories and regrets, not when he had Cullen underneath him now, legs spread obscenely in the grass. He spat into his hand to give himself at least some slick, tugging his breeches down enough to free his cock. His first thrust made them both grunt with discomfort, but after a couple more Cullen’s body seemed to remember what to do, and he relaxed into the grass with a moan instead.

 

Fearing the noise the Commander would make Samson caught his lips in another searing kiss, trying to control himself a little but unable to stop the short, sharp thrusts into the man underneath him. It had been so long since the last time he’d pinned Cullen down and fucked him hard, and while he wanted to make up for lost time, he doubted either of them would last long. And there was the little issue of them being out in the training yard, and the still bleeding wound on Cullen’s shoulder.

 

Another time he’d take the Commander apart piece by piece and make him a sobbing wreck before putting him back together again, just like they’d done before everything had gone to the Void.

 

Slowing his thrusts only a little, Samson wrapped a hand around Cullen’s neglected and leaking cock, stroking him in time with every push of his hips. The sounds Cullen made were wonderful, a mix of pleasure and pain that only Samson could draw out of him.

 

Samson’s mouth wandered down from Cullen’s mouth to where that trail of blood on his chest had stopped, and as he drew his tongue over it Cullen shuddered and gasped as he came unexpectedly between them. Samson was surprised, but then he only grinned and braced himself over the blond as he fucked him faster, harder, Cullen only managing a small keening noise as he chewed his lip so beautifully.

 

That was too much; the sight of Cullen fucked out and flushed underneath him, the taste of his blood on his mouth, the clench around his cock. Samson managed a few more hard thrusts before he came with a low growl, his forehead coming to rest on Cullen’s uninjured side as he stilled.

 

For a moment neither of them moved, the silence only broken by gasping pants as they caught their breath. Samson pulled himself up, tucking himself back into his breeches and helping Cullen put his back on, amused at how the Commander’s legs were shaking.

 

“Let’s go and get you cleaned up.” Samson said gently as he helped Cullen to his feet, covering his wound and letting the other man lean on him heavily. Samson smiled as he caught Cullen nuzzling against him, breathing in his scent. Some things never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: http://stripeydani.tumblr.com/


End file.
